The Damned and the Beautiful
by Rain de Leon
Summary: Four dark figures all donned in black entered a pub where four young men were spending the night in fun...a night when bloodlust bonded them for eternity. shonen-ai
1. TDATB 1: A Night of Firsts

THE DAMNED AND THE BEAUTIFUL

  
  


DISCLAIMER:  SD characters ain't mine.  As much as I bloody want them to be.

NOTE: This story will be dealing with the: (1)supernatural and vampires and such.  And no, I ain't no frigging Ann Rice-expert, just had a certain liking for them damn nightwalkers. . .me thinks they're mighty 'damn fine.'

      Me also a sucker for (2)romance and sappy (but not overly dramatic) stuff.  Normally cannot swig yaoi/shonen ai, but SD's one of the very very few exceptions.  

Mix these two together, shake, pour on ice, and you got me fic.  Deal with it.

PAIRINGS: Drink concoction mentioned above if you really wanna know.  Characters may get OOC but what the heck, this IS a FANfic, ain't it?  Now I also have the tendency to put a bit of slapstick humor in my fics, as well as something nasty-like.  Any objections?  Well, tough.

Oh, and another thing, I'm not entirely certain of their names when I wrote this fic, so bear with moi.

Read on.

Chapter 1: First Taste 

_"I walked into the night, on my own,. . ._

_but never alone.  Never." _

_                     - Maurice Shinard, Chronicles of a Nightwalker_

      People would die just to get into The Coven.  

      Illuminated rays swirled in varying colors all around the pub as spotlights moved in sync with the groovy beat being resonated by the sound blasters placed on all directions of the huge stylish room.  Several of those rays would touch lightly upon smooth surfaces of glass as drinks were being prepared and passed around by striking bar attendants wearing almost close to what is considered lethal.  Numerous sleek bodies moved sensuously with the rhythm of the intense music as the fusion of faint lights, smoke and sweat-filmed bodies created a hazy and intoxicating image to any privileged patron who dared enter – correction – ALLOWED inside such a fancy and painfully exclusive bar.

      No wonder people would die just to get in The Coven.  

And some would say. . .they already have.   

                        * * * * *

- The Damned -

"My, my, what an. . .interesting place."  A tall figure drawled in an amused yet surprisingly sensual tone as he continued to saunter slowly along the entryway of the newly opened pub, The Coven.  His long black stylish trench coat flapped evocatively when a sudden breeze from an air coolant unit blew near him.  And for a moment, he stood hauntingly like a dark angel stunningly frozen in time, coat flaps swept behind like a span of black wings – beautiful and extremely potent.  

Indeed, he was beautiful.  And to some,. . .extremely deadly.  

"I think I'm going to like it here. . .really fine," he grinned.  Even his smile was intoxicating, if not a bit annoyingly smug.  

A young female club-goer halted near the entrance of the pub and stood enthralled as the said tall figure strolled by.  And was even more shaken when he was followed closely by three others, all above average height, stunning in built, and darkly beautiful.  All donned up in long black classy trench coats, in various styles and cuts.  The last one who came in, slowly moved his cropped head to rest his lazy gaze on her astounded form, and with an equally lazy grin, slowly winked at the stunned girl.  Suffice to say, the young lady observer who was supposedly on her way to the comfort room for some much needed leakage, barely made it there if not for the sudden wetness she felt in her leather-red pants, so spellbound she was.

The small procession of four figures continued into the pub, and in their wake, left hungry, awestruck gazes following their every subtle move.  

Eagerly watching, but not touching.  

For as much as most of them, both men and women, itched to glide towards the four men to lay a hand on their superb bodies or to gaze hungrily onto their soul-depth eyes –-- no one would dare.  

Yes, all four men were very much the sought-after embodiments of every person's primal desires.  But to actually come into contact with what most referred to as lust in the flesh,. . .would be utterly treacherous.  

No one dared step forward.  They don't know why, and they don't know how they knew. . .they just --- understood.  It was as if an invisible hand slid a thought through a slot in their dazed minds as soon as they encountered the smoky eyes of the four figures,

To stay still.  And to stay out.

True to their intent.  As soon as the four men passed by and were at a certain distance, the young club-goers shook their heads with a slight jolt, as though they were just coming to.  A few passed drinks later, they eventually forgot what happened and went on to resume dancing, drinking or snogging someone's poor brain out.  

As though for a moment, their souls were never in danger of getting snagged by those four forms.

The man who first came in, who was also the tallest among the four, halted his steps near a lounge area in the east wing and deliberately scanned the room from corner to corner, not missing a single inch, eyes unblinking despite the dizzying display of bar lights.

_Cool.  Everything's cool._

His grin grew as he flipped a side of his long coat and came to rest on an expensive mauve lounge chair, half of his body already lying on the smooth leather, and a toned arm resting nicely on the sofa head.  

The other two figures: the one with the cropped hair and the other, a beautifully-tanned brunet, followed suit.  Both sat on each end sides of a lounge sofa near the one where the first man sat.  The last figure however, was still standing and continued scanning the area with half-lid eyes, his posture although relaxed, was something to reckon with if provoked.

"Aw, come off it, Rukawa.  You're blocking my bloody view."  The cropped-one spoke, but in a surprisingly soft voice, chiding but in an amused and seemingly affectionate tone.  Remarkably clear, inspite of the cacophony of rock music and shouts from the people on the dance floor.   

_Ch._

Rukawa Kaede didn't move a muscle, but his cobalt eyes withdrew from surveying his surroundings and rested on his companion who spoke.  Both men stared at the other.  One lazy, the other cold – both devastatingly beautiful.

Rukawa's left eyebrow rose.  His comrade merely smirked.  Lazily.

"Well, you ARE blocking my view.  The guy at the bar counter, he's a beauty.  Might even be your type, Sendoh."

Immediately, the tall guy who was sprawling at the lounge chair tilted his head slightly to take a look,

"Er, Kaede,. . .you ARE blocking the view, hon."  Sendoh Akira drawled patronizingly at the tall figure still standing.

Rukawa's aloof gaze switched from his cropped-head companion towards the lounging tall figure.  And for several seconds, they stared at one another.  And talked in a way no one can hear. . .in a language unknown to many.  In their minds, they spoke. . .

. . .and in their bond, they understood.  

_Take it easy.  Soon. . .soon we'll have them.  I promise._

"Ch." Rukawa snorted quietly before gradually shifting in his posture to unhurriedly sit on the chair left unoccupied.  Sendoh smiled soothingly at his comrade, despite the latter not seeing it, he knew that Rukawa sensed it.  He understood his comrade's restlessness.  Rukawa has always been the silent one in the group - and the most perceptive.  He was at his element tonight.  

Sendoh then pulled his gaze back to his other companion.

"You were saying, Sashi?"

Mitsui Hisashi beamed languorously at his tall spiky-haired comrade sprawled idly on the chair, as though the scene that had just occurred with Rukawa was but one of many.  He then directed his gaze towards the group of people chatting near the bar counter.

"There.  Guy in red.  A bit broad on the shoulders but his ass seems mighty fine –"

"Nice neck."  Sendoh commented wryly.

" – yeah,. . .that too.  His chick's a hot one, though.  Damn pretty thing in a skirt."

"Nice collarbone."

Mitsui chuckled.  "You and your fixations, Akira.  Hmm,. . .her friend's kinda cute.  Delightful little thing, that she is. . .Hmm, now that other one, however, he's - "

"A bane."  The last unspoken member uttered softly but unmistakably firm.

Mitsui slightly moved his head to look at the figure seated at his left, on the other side of the sofa lounge, and nodded gravely, eyes suddenly guarded,

"My sentiments exactly."

Sendoh's eyes never wavered from the figure concerned, sizing the man up.  The guy they were looking at, as if sensing he's being watched, jerked his head to the side, nonchalantly looking around, searching, but was soon distracted by a girl throwing her arms around his neck and nipping his throat affectionately.  Sendoh smiled mysteriously and daintily ran his tongue to wet his lower lip.  

"Seemed harmless to me."

"That remains to be seen, Akira." Deep brown eyes rested lightly on the tall figure.

Sendoh met the speaker's eyes head on, and for a brief moment, both gazes glinted crimson.  "Hai.  Though I can tell you right now,. . .he's not one of them, Shinichi."

_He knows nothing._

Maki Shinichi for a moment let his hooded eyes rest on the man at the bar who was now at a lip-lock with the girl, nodded as if confirming his thoughts, and then turned his head back to the stage where a performing band was coming up to play.  Sendoh briefly glanced at the questioning Mitsui and winked at the other man, and before long, both too turned to watch the performance.  All the while, Rukawa was silent. . .he knew already.

The four men seemed to let the rest of humanity swarmed around them, most of which were drowning their souls in heavy music, hard liquor and overflowing sensuality.  

And for a small eternity, none mattered.

That was, until heaven broke through and found its home in hell.

                        * * * * *

- The Beautiful -

      "Nyahahaha, I told you the tensai would be able to get us in the first time!  You bakas have such little faith in me!  Now, ain't I right?  Ain't the tensai, right?!  I told 'ya.  I told 'ya.  I told y-"

      "Oh, put a sock on it, Sakuragi!  Don't you see, you lame ass?!  You did nothing.  Absolutely nothing!  Didn't you see that the bastard was all over y–-YYEEOOOWW!!!  What the hell?!  That hur-"  Before the young man was able to recover from getting his feet stepped on a bit firmly, I might add, an elbow was rudely jabbed onto his side to impede the young hothead from further saying anything. . .disturbing.

      "Nani?!  What's that supposed to mean, Koshino?"  Sakuragi Hanamichi demanded as he stopped walking further towards the pub and looked back at his companions.

      "Nothing, Hana-kun."  It was a young man wearing thick glasses who answered the redhead's question, "Hiro-kun was saying that the bouncer back there was looking at you um, as though he was er. . . quite intimidated by you, that's all.  And to think, you did nothing at all!"

      Sakuragi looked a bit confused at first, then thoughtful, and then finally, he let it hit him.  His grin widened as great as the bloody Grand Canyon,

      "Nyahahahahaha!  Serves him right!  That big lug.  And I didn't have to do a damn thing!"  Sakuragi then continued striding towards the bar, grinning maniacally, taking in all the happenings inside.

"Hmp.  Yeah, imagine that.  Nothing at all."  Koshino harrumphed sarcastically, and gave the young man beside him a nasty glare.  Kogure Kiminobu merely smiled at his hotheaded friend, but his intelligent eyes told him another story.  

After sharing a moment or so, Koshino let loose his tensed shoulders and sighed.  

_So much for being a friend._

"Hey,. . .sorry for stepping on you like that.  It's just that I can't seem to think of a fast way to shut you up."  Kogure spoke gently albeit amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah, my fault, I know, I know. . .but I'll be damned, Kogure!  He may be younger than us but that's no excuse!  He ought to be less dense, him being in the streets most of the time and all.  He ought to know these things.  I mean, look!"

Koshino pointed at their redhead friend ahead whose mouth was way wide open upon seeing the painted semi-nude bodies dancing on the center floor, deep brown eyes blinking at a rate of a hundred miles per hour. 

Koshino groaned.  "He's completely clueless!  No wonder he gets into trouble.  And god, did you see?!  Did you see the way that -, that asshole looked at him?!  Shit!  It was like he wanted to swallow him whole!  Pun intended!  He,. . .aw, shit!"  Koshino's tirade slowly died down as he seemed to have finally extinguished all of his anger for the moment.

Kogure looked sympathetically at Koshino.  "That's Hanamichi for you, Hiro-kun.  Naïve but feisty.  A thick-skinned troublemaker, but a softie at heart.  He. . .well, he might not know these things now, or probably he just doesn't give a da- er,. . .I mean, you'd be surprised at how astute he can be if he wants to, but,. . .just trust him, Hiro-kun.  Trust him that when he finally lets himself see, he will know how to handle it."  

Koshino looked at his friend, before giving a dejected sigh.  

A loud yell was heard from up ahead as Sakuragi shifted his attention to look in wonder at the dancing lights and the unlimited number of drinks being passed around, "Hey, you two dopes, let's go!  Don't make me go there and haul your big fat arses in here!" 

After a while, Koshino chuckled helplessly, "I guess it's a good thing he's big and mean and tough.  I mean, nobody has ever beaten his famous headbutt before, has there?  sigh  I just wish I won't keep worrying about that baka all the time."  Kogure laughed softly.  Already, the redhead seemed able to blend with the party as he waved an enthusiastic hand towards a familiar face in the crowd.  Another one of their basketball team members perhaps. 

"Hey, hey, what did I miss?"  A lone figure came from behind the two friends.

Koshino's face crumpled in mild irritation and gazed at Kogure accusingly.  "Just that I got a severe toe and rib injury all in one swoop." 

Kogure's lips twitched but turned to look at the newcomer, "What took you so long, Kenji-kun?"

Fujima Kenji looked every bit like a naughty kid who just got caught with his hand on the cookie jar and doesn't give a hoot in showing his chocolate-chip-gooey covered fingers to the authorities.

"'Nuthin."

Koshino snorted suspiciously, "Nothing, my ass –"

"And a fine ass, you do have, Kosh." Fujima smirked.

Koshino flushed vivid red.  "Hentai!"

Kogure chuckled.  Fujima, on the other hand, raised a hand to his chest in mock surprise and innocence,

"Hey, hey, I'm just asserting some common knowledge here, Kosh.  Word has it that we're actually neck-to-neck in 'who's got the sexier buns' survey at the girls' library bathroom door."

"NANI?!"     

"The one on the second floor?" Kogure looked mildly interested.

"K-kogure!"  Koshino looked slightly appalled at his bespectacled friend, who merely raised an amused eyebrow.

Fujima shook his head, "Nah, that one's already taken with the poll between Hana-kun and Miyagi on who's got the loosing streak on courting girls.  I believe, it's the bathroom on the third floor.  It's where the school cheerleaders hang out."

"Fujima. . ."  A growl.

Hands were raised in surrender.  "Hey, it's the gospel frigging truth, Kosh.  Anyone can see that.  I mean,. . .you have MY vote."  Fujima drawled sexily.

Koshino would have been strangling Fujima's delicate neck by now if not for the sudden appearance of a long muscular arm wounding around the hothead's shoulders and to the front of his toned chest.

"Hey, hey, hey!  What's goin' on here?  What's taking you all so damn long?  I'm about to haul all your sorry asses inside."  Sakuragi yelled above the noise of the pub.    

Fujima smiled at the youngest, who also happened to be the tallest, member of their group.  He always had a soft spot for Sakuragi, the latter being the "baby" of the team, and himself the team captain.

"Nothing, Hana-kun.  We were just waiting up for Kenji," said Kogure.  Hanamichi looked questioningly at the brown-haired young man, unaware of the seething man who shoulder he was gripping.

Fujima raised a hand to rest on Sakuragi's shoulder as he slowly steered the tall redhead further inside The Coven.

"It was nothing, Hana.  Just making small chitchat with the guy back there at the entrance."  

At the redhead's surprised look, Kogure added casually, "Well, you did ruffle him up a bit back there, didn't you, Hana-kun?  Kenji was just making sure the poor man won't be bothered for the rest of the night."

Or that he won't be bothering US for the rest of the night, for that matter.

Fujima delicately raised an eyebrow at Kogure, who merely smiled cryptically.  Koshino, on the other hand, seemed content to keep still for once. 

"Well," Fujima coughed delicately as though in understanding, "that I did.  Give the old chap something to ponder about.  In fact," his smile grew a bit nastily, "he might be spending some really really long hours at the jons to think it over.  Really hard thinking, that he'll do."  

"Huh?  On what?"

Fujima grinned at his friend as they finally sat down on a table for four, 

"Oh, you know,. . .the usual unpredictable shit. . .and stuff." 

            * * * * * 

- A Night of Firsts –

Sendoh looked around.  There was a certain itch in the air that he needed to scratch, and he was looking for the right spot.  It wasn't time yet, and they were still waiting.  But he suddenly found himself restless yet excited for some reason. 

His steady gaze slowly scanned the entire area of the pub and landed on a particular corner, where a table for four was occupied at the moment by only one young man. . .who let out a deep breath in exasperation, a hand ruffling his black hair noticeably parted in half.  After doing so, he started moving in his seat, as though searching the crowd, neck stretched to get a better view.  Sendoh's eyes dropped to the column of throat.

_Kirei._   

Sudden bloodlust shook Sendoh's inner core.  And as though the young man sensed the intensity of his eyes, turned his head to seek for the source of his discomfort and came to rest on the tall figure donned in a trench coat lounging on the chair.

And for an intense moment, the two stared.  Pools of blue met despite the distance of their seats.  It was as if only the two of them existed right then and there in the midst of all the noise and the blasted lights and the bodies.

Sendoh's lips curved in a soft seductive smile intended only for the young man.  He saw - no – sensed it, when the muscles of the young man's jaw clenched in resentment, without letting his steady gaze falter an inch.  He seemed to be one who wasn't easily intimidated by another. . .whose emotions did not easily overrun.

Sendoh would very much like to change that.  He continued meeting the young man's gaze. . .    

Mine.

      No lips moved.  But the young man's eyes widened.  And Sendoh was blissfully exultant.  But not for long,. . .

Seconds later, Sendoh watched intently as the young man's lips moved intoxicatingly slow, as though saying something to him in response.  

Upon getting it, Sendoh's eyebrow rose in mild surprise, amusement. . .and beyond mild interest.

      "I see you got yourself a playmate."  Mitsui murmured beside him.

      Without turning his head, Sendoh's grin grew, as he slowly unfolded his long frame from his seat, eyes still resting on the young man who was now ignoring him blatantly from across the room.

      "Funny,. . .I never had a playmate before tell me to 'fuck off'."  

Sendoh then gradually turned his head and regarded his comrades seated beside him for a moment before he started gliding towards the other side of the room, eyes remarkably blazing, 

"I believe I need a peace-offering." 


	2. TDATB 2: The First Encounter

THE DAMNED AND THE BEAUTIFUL

  
  


DISCLAIMER:  SD characters ain't mine.  As much as I bloody want them to be.

Characters may get OOC but what the heck, this IS a FANfic, ain't it?

Chapter 2: First Encounter

_      "If you really must know, even before you saw me,. . ._

_      you were already mine."_

_                        - Sendoh Akira_

      Kogure Kiminobu adjusted his thick glasses that was perched loosely on his nose, as he watched in mild amusement at the antics made by the two figures of his friends on the lavish pub's dance floor as their slender bodies moved in sync with the loud music.

      He noted the way Fujima was teasing their tall redhead friend on how to sway his hips with the groovy music in a manner that had the latter's red face sweating in obvious embarrassment and irritation.  Not to be outdone however, Sakuragi, still a bit hesitant and timid, copied the brunet's movements, and was surprisingly good in doing so.  Fujima merely smirked and issued another challenging dance step for the self-acclaimed 'tensai' to do, who merely laughed out loud in brash arrogance.

      Kogure shook his head in silent laughter.  

      '_Hana-kun,. . .you are such a doofus.' _

After doing several dances, the bespectacled young man decided he was a bit thirsty and glided his way towards the bar counter to get something to drink, leaving his two 'psychotic' friends at the crowded dance floor.  Glancing a bit farther to his right, he checked on his other friend who but an hour ago, refused adamantly to 'humiliate himself being seen with whackos' and was left sitting on their table.  

Koshino was wearing his usual scowl, but Kogure noticed that his hotheaded companion seemed a bit. . .disturbed somehow.  He watched his young friend fidgeting in his seat while thin lips were moving furiously as though throwing a hundred profanities per minute on thin air.  

      _Must be getting restless just sitting there.  I'd better order something for him to drink as well._  

      "Two Mules, please."  Kogure faced the young female bartender and politely shouted his order, if at all that's possible, above the noise and the other orders being made by various patrons.  The counter was packed with bar attendants rushing to and fro and glasses overflowing with alcohol and spirits.  

While he waited for their drinks, he continued swaying with the music – tapping a foot on the pub floor and bobbing his head with the beat.  

When Kogure gazed back at their table to see how Koshino was doing, he was slightly surprised – and curious – to see a tall striking figure seated near his friend and the two seemed to be having a. . .er, seemingly heated discussion.

Well, that is, in Koshino's case, it SEEMED heated.  

The tall guy, on the other hand, was wearing a stunningly smug smile on his equally stunning face and his sleek posture was nowhere near as stiff as that of the hothead besides him.  The tall spiky-haired figure was seated with his chair in reverse and his arms placed atop the chair's back, a bottle of beer held precariously in one hand and another one placed on the table in front of his agitated companion.

_'Looks like it's Hiro-kun's night tonight.'_

Kogure's sighed, half-amused and half-worried.

His friends admittedly, including himself, have always been subjected to such encounters whenever they hit a bar or go out to have fun.  It never failed that one of them would attract a couple of people's attention considering their drop-dead good looks and the subtle yet sexy way they carry themselves.  And with the world today, getting approached by people of the same sex no longer raises eyebrows in the dating scene.  

Most of the time, it's Fujima who can handle such meetings with his suave demeanor and flirty but detached manner.  In Sakuragi's case, the guy has absolutely no frigging clue that another guy was hitting on him.  As for him, well,. . .he already has Ayako.  

But Koshino. . .the guy's another matter.     

He simply goes into terminator mode whenever a poor fool would be suicidally-courageous enough to go up to him and start. . .um, flirting.  The poor fellow would then be the unfortunate recipient of either a dangerously icy glare or a harsh tongue-lashing.

Simply put, among the four of them, Koshino seemed to be the most homophobic in nature.  It's not to say that he totally shunned out such ideas – hell, his sister's a lesbian, and was damn proud of it too - it's just that he didn't want to be included in the equation himself. 

Unfortunately, someone apparently does.

Kogure observed the two on the table, and when the mysterious guy leaned towards Koshino, even he had to admit he stopped breathing altogether seeing how intense the guy's gaze was on his friend.  The bespectacled young man's body shifted uneasily at the thought of his friend's vehement would-be reaction to the guy's apparent intrusion of his personal space.  Experience-wise, a volatile Koshino is a big no-no.

_'Oh boy, easy Hiro-kun.'_

Kogure was just about to leave his place at the bar, to go to his friend and prevent some impending disaster from occurring, when suddenly, he halted in his steps and his jaws dropped slightly in astonishment at what he saw. 

His friend, his dear usually wound up and quick-tempered friend, was all wide-eyed and. . .

. . .was he blushing?  

It was hard seeing his friend considering the distance between them and the dimmed lights, but Kogure could have sworn he saw Koshino's face flushed red all over.  In embarrassment or in anger, he didn't know, for the next thing he knew, the tall guy leisurely brushed away a lock of hair from the stunned hothead's forehead before standing up swiftly to walk away from his astounded friend.

Kogure shook his head in bewilderment, loosening the perch of his glasses in the process.  Returning his gaze at the table, he saw Koshino still frozen in his seat, eyes blinking wide.  And for a moment, he looked ridiculously like a fish swimming in a tank.   

Kogure's stance relaxed, and even allowed a small smile on his face.  No one has ever made first base with Koshino, mush less touch him for fear of getting whipped-ass by the hothead.  But the tall guy,. . .well, he must have been something to have been able to do that.

The young brunet was about to walk towards his friend to,. . .well, to comfort him Kogure laughed at the term.  When a soft deep voice spoke from behind.

"I believe these are yours."

He shivered.  He didn't know why, but,. . .he did.  AND - he thought confusingly – he did with a tinge of pleasure traveling along his spine.  

Disturbed by such feelings, his reaction was swift.  He whirled around so fast that his already loose thick glasses went flying out of its perch from his nose and fell somewhere on the pub floor.

"Damn."

Immediately, he crouched down and started flailing his hands blindly all over the floor to search for his glasses.  All he saw were blurry outlines of peoples' feet and several thrown items that might have been some used crumpled tissue or dropped food.

Kogure was reprimanding himself, muttering under his breath,

"Damn.  I knew I should have worn contacts.  Now where is it? Where the heck is it?  I –"

_Snap._

He stilled.  _'Oh no.'_

The young brunet straightened up a bit, trying to determine if what he had heard was indeed the sound of his glasses getting snapped into two, and was startled when he again heard the voice talking to him a while ago.

"I suppose you are looking for these."

      Again, he shivered.  From cold, Kogure simply presumed.  He kept on wondering how a crowded pub could possibly remain cool despite the heat emanated from the lights and the bodies moving on the dance floor.  But that's the least of his problems right now.

      Kogure stood from his crouched position on the floor, only to find himself but a few inches from the blurry figure of a man before him - who seemed to be holding up something near his face.

      The suddenly blind-as-a-bat young man at first tried to see if he could somehow see the taller man's features but found it impossible without the aid of his glasses.  

Unknown to the unseeing young man, the figure before him stood silently as he gazed steadily at Kogure's attractive face, innocently tilted towards him.  The man's cobalt eyes looked directly at the other's brown ones, mystified.  And within its blue depths, lies a longing unbounded. 

And for a moment, he saw eternity in heaven's embrace.

Kogure finally looked at the small object the man was holding in front of him and reached out to retrieve it.

His touch was warm.

Kogure would have taken note of the fact if not for the sudden worry he felt upon discovering that indeed that object he's holding were the splitted parts of his glasses, broken in half.  He groaned.

The dark figure before him breathed deeply at the sound, his lips parted slightly.  He seemed to like it.  He seemed to like it a damn lot.

"Damn."  Kogure cursed.

"I apologize for your glasses."  The man spoke deeply.

Kogure again looked up at the figure and somehow was able to take note that he was wearing dark clothing,. . .something like a trench coat, and that he had short hair, probably one of those cropped ones.

"Oh no, it's nothing.  I mean, it's not your fault anyway.  I was a bit fast in moving and it fell.  Thanks for handing it to me."  Kogure smiled at the indistinct figure to assure him that it was no problem and that he appreciated the help.

His smile was dazzling.  And the man found it so.

And he intended to keep it.  His.

_Mine._

"Nevertheless, if I hadn't startled you, you wouldn't react that way." He continued speaking in that sultry voice of his that Kogure find exceedingly pleasant, unaware of the other man's inner feelings.

The young brunet chuckled good-naturedly, "Oh well, what's done is done.  No need to fret.  I just have to fix it with glue in the meantime until I can get a new frame."

The man smiled mysteriously.  Then, he raised another hand in which he expertly held two bottles of beer.

"The lady at the bar thought you want these."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those."  Kogure reached behind him to his rear pocket to retrieve his wallet and to pay for the drinks, when a warm hand was placed on top of his own, halting his actions.  At this, he froze.

In their position, Kogure's right hand was delved within his right rear pocket and the man's hand was covering his, hence, the latter's arm was somewhat wrapped around on one side of Kogure's body – looking as if the man was enfolding the baffled young man in a half-embrace.

Kogure felt warmth diffusing on his cheeks.

"Uh. . ."    

"No need to pay for these.  Allow me,. . .it's the least I can do for what happened.  It'll be my pleasure."

Kogure almost jumped when he realized that the man was so close to him that he could actually feel his warm breath on his cheeks and stuttered,

"Um, w-well, ok.  I guess."

After a small eternity, the man slowly withdrew his hand, his long sleeve-covered arm brushing against Kogure's bare ones.

"Just a moment then."  And then the dark figure sauntered back to the counter.

For a moment, Kogure found himself at a loss.  He was embarrassed.  He was confused.  Heck, he was bloody thrilled!

He shook his head a bit briskly at this.  It must be the effect of the club and his surroundings.  He's gone a bit woozy, yeah that's it,. . .too much smoke and booze or something. . .

And then he felt something icy cold touched his hands and almost yelped in surprise.

"Here are your drinks."  The man was back, and was handing the beer bottles to Kogure.

"T-thanks."

"Let me walk you to your table."  Kogure was a bit taken aback at the sudden difference in the man's voice. . .it became --- formal, severe, annoyed even.  Gone was the sultry tone.  

Something has changed. 

"Well, really, there's no need for yo –"

Kogure suddenly found himself turned around and being propelled towards his table, a firm but gentle hand at the lower portion of his back.

"I insist."

Blurred figures of people passed by Kogure as he was being guided back towards the table where Koshino was sitting.  How the mysterious man knew, he wasn't able to ask, for he was suddenly whirled around by the tall figure when they were but a few feet away from his friend's table.

And for a moment, both just stood there, until Kogure's senses came kicking in his dazed mind.

"Oh hey, I didn't get your name.  I mean, I didn't get to thank you properly.  How -"

And then there was darkness.

The tall dark figure drew Kogure towards him and all the young man saw was a dark blurred shape before cool firm lips covered his passionately.  

And for a moment, darkness was not alone.  

Sounds of beer bottles smashing on the floor went unnoticed over the loud music, as Kogure gasped in shock and would have backed away and fell if not for the pair of arms enfolding his body in a firm embrace.

"What the hell?!  What the fuck are you doing?"  Kogure yelled in disbelief and in anger, all the while struggling from the strong hold the man had on him.

"Hush, my pet."  The sultry voice was back.  Kogure halted in his struggles and raised confused eyes to the taller man.  He almost jumped a foot high when he felt a warm hand holding his chin and a thumb brushing his lower lip.  He could feel the man staring at him.  And staring at him deeply.

"You're so beautiful.  This is just the beginning, _querido_.  I have to leave, but I will find you again.  I keep what is mine, and what is mine. . .I intend to keep."  And with a final tender brush of his lips, he loosened his hold and left.

Kogure felt the sudden loss of his presence – 

- and amazingly felt empty.

He raised a hand to cover his lips in incredulity.

_'Kami-sama,. . ."_

* * * * *

      Mitsui Hisashi closed the door behind him as he came out of the back of the pub and into the night.  Immediately, he approached the tall figures of his comrades who were leaning nonchalantly against a wall of the isolated area.

      _Had fun, Sashi?_

Mitsui smiled sensuously revealing a slightly sharper than normal set of incisors.

      _You might say that.  Though I guess you can say it left me wanting for more._

Sendoh merely raised a brow, and chuckled dryly.

      _Well, well, what do you know,. . .seems like all of us had a bit of fun tonight._

Settling his gaze on Maki, Sendoh took note of his comrade's heady aura.  The latter knew that an exquisite mortal from the pub had caught the tanned brunet's interest, and judging by his companion's passion-glazed eyes, he's nowhere near from ending his discovery that night.

      Sendoh then shifted to his right and landed his gaze at Rukawa, who, at the moment, hid his expression in half-lidded eyes.  He too exudes the scent of a man on the hunt for. . .something that is absolutely and exclusively his.

      He was also wearing the redhead's scent.  

      Sendoh laughed silently.

      _Tsk-tsk, I pity the poor kid who caught your loins, Kaede.  _

The raven-haired growled ferociously.  Blue eyes turned blood red and lips snarled.  Sendoh lazily raised a hand in mock surrender.

      _There, there, Kaede.  It was just a matter of speech._

_      Akira. . ._

_      Yes, Shinichi?_

_      How many?_

      Sendoh face drastically changed at the seemingly innocent question.  Fierce did not even come close to describing it.

      _Two, Maki._

_      All have turned completely?_

_      Sadly, yes.  They were hunting --- oh, and yeah, they seemed to know us._

Maki's eyes were turning slowly to crimson pools, and lips parted with sharp protrusions.

_      Well then, let us not disappoint them._

      With sudden loud snarls, the four figures then blurred in darkness and disappeared like dust.  Leaving no mark whatsoever that anyone had ever been in their places.

                              * * * * *


End file.
